1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mud applicator. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in mud applicators and the delivery mechanism associated therewith, namely a mud applicator and pneumatic accessory tool for use therewith wherein the pneumatic accessory tool is particularly useful with a flat runner squeeze box.
2. Related Art
There exist a number of mastic-applying and finishing tools. For example, there exists a mud applicator which includes a hollow housing for receiving wall board mud under pressure and being movable over a surface, wherein the housing has an opening to deliver the mud therethrough to the wall board surface. Some of the mud applicator's include a mud pump which pumps the mud to the housing and forces the mud out the opening. Other applicator's include a manually squeezable housing which permits the mud to be manually forced out of the opening by applying a manual force on a movable plate disposed within the housing.
While the pumping of mud to the housing has some appeal in the industry, there remains a great need for manually operated applicators. This is partly due to the fact that the large equipment needed to operate the mud pumping equipment and partly due to added handling weight to the operator.
Accordingly, there remains a need to improve manual mud applicators. The present invention fulfills the stated need.